Situations frequently arise when a vehicle owner needs to access portions of a motor vehicle over the fender or quarter panel. For example, there may be a need to inspect or service the engine, a need to reach into the cargo bed, or a need to reach up to overhead cargo racks. The height of some automotive vehicles, such as vans, sport utility vehicles, and pick-up trucks, may result in inconvenience and/or difficulty for a person who is standing on the ground to access parts of the motor vehicle over the fenders or quarter panels.
Some pick-ups have a step formed in the fenders on one side of the wheel well; some vehicles have running boards, and some vehicles have a step at the bumper. However, these provisions do not assist a person in accessing areas over the fenders or quarter panels directly above the wheel wells. Because of this, a person who needs to access parts of the motor vehicle above the wheel wells may need to utilize some object to stand upon, if one can be found.